Love Will Remember
by calliettorres
Summary: Callie and Arizona have to deal with their drama after Arizona's betrayal.


The One That Got Away

Callie had just found out about Arizona's betrayal and all that she could think about how Sofia would be: she lost her dad and her moms were probably getting divorced. Callie remembered she read on an article how traumatized people whose parents' got divorced when they were kids get.

She went to the hospital's daycare where Sofia was, and she played with Sofia and Zola for half an hour. She stared at Sofia's happiness playing with her best friend for a while, and then left.

After revealing Arizona's betrayal to Meredith, Derek, Cristina, Miranda, Owen and Jackson, later Callie talked about it with Meredith.

"How are you?" – Meredith asked

"I'm fine. I'm just... I'm fine." – Callie replied

"Callie..."

"No. Really. I don't fell great, but, um, I'm fine."

Meredith got worried about Callie. She had lost her best friend, so she had no shoulder to cry on. She talked to Cristina about it.

"I'm worried about Callie." – She said

"Me too. But I don't think there's anything we can do. The only one who could help Callie is Sloan. And even if he was here, there's not much he could do. When Owen cheated on me, not even you could take my pain away."

"I know. Don't you think there's any person who Callie is close to that could help her?"

"Well, I think there's someone.."

Arizona was believed she and Callie would be okay. But Alex said it wasn't going to be that easy.

"I saw Callie. After... that" – He said

"Yeah...um...You don't need to worry about it. We're going to be fine"

"Look, Callie is mad. And devasted. And I know Callie longer than you do, and you should know that when she fights against something, she really fights. And I think she will fight against her feelings for you. So you better do something, alright?"

Arizona stared at the floor for a while and then looked at Alex's eyes.

"We are going to be fine"

Callie went to a room and broke down in tears. She couldn't stop imagining Arizona with Lauren. She was imagining Arizona falling in love with her. The as she thought about it, the more she cried. Bailey and Ben got into the room wanting to have sex, but Bailey asked to Ben go. Callie quickly wiped her tears.

"Hey, hey, hey. You don't have to do that in front of me" – Miranda said.

"What should I do? Should I forgive her so it won't ruin my baby's life or should I just get divorced?"

"Honey, you know I would help you with anything. But not this time. You and Arizona have to solve this and you two cannot put anyone in the middle of this."

"I love her Bailey. I do but – She wipes a tear- I don't think I can't let this go."

"I'm sorry, honey" She holds Callie while she starts crying again.

Richard pages Cristina and she runs thinking something is wrong.

"Dr. Webber! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! That's not why I paged you! I heard Robbins cheated on Torres, is it true?"

"How di- How did you know that?"

"How wouldn't I know that? It's all the hospital is talking about! Now tell me, with who?"

"Some dr. Boswell. Never heard of her."

"Lauren Boswell?! She seemed so straight to me..."

"Dr Webber, you can't page me to gossip about people's life okay? Page me when you have a real emergency!

"What was it about?" – Meredith asked

"Nothing, he wanted to gossip about Robbins and Callie's life!" – Yang answered

"Oh. And by the way, I called her."

"You did? How did you know her number?"

"I got my people"

"So, she's coming for Callie?"

"Yeah, she's on her way."

Owen and Callie work together on a 18 year old boy who broke the hips on a skateboard accident.

"How are you?" – Owen asked

"What?"

"I mean, are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm great. Could not be better!"

"Callie, I didn't.."

"I know you didn't. I'm sorry. I'm just.."

"I know. I know"

They proceed the surgery quietly. Everyone in the room are extremely uncomfortable and feel sorry for Callie.

"Dr. Torres? Do you need anything?" – said the residente who was watching the surgery live

"Um, no. I'm good."

"If you want to rest, I can take it from here and.."

"I said I'm fine! I do not need your pity help!"

"Dr. Sami, dr. Torres is fine and she's thankful for you help offer." – Hunt said to the residente

Callie is talking with her patient's parents about the surgery. When she walks away she sees Arizona. Arizona walks towards her.

"Arizona, i really don't.."

"I believe we can solve this. I believe we can have another chance. I believe in us."

"And I believe in betrayal. I believe that people can change and I believe in people who only care about themselves! And that's who you are, Arizona! You did a thing for yourself and only for yourself. When you left me, and went to Africa, you betrayed me. Now this time, you betrayed me and you betrayed Sofia! You betrayed our family, Arizona! – Callie starts to cry and sobbing- That's what you did!"

She walks away crying, while Arizona keeps standing there holding her tears. She goes to Meredith's room.

"Callie, what hap-"

"I don't think I can do this, Meredith. – She stills crying and sobbing- I don't think I'm strong enough to go see my daughter being happy, and knowing that I'm going to tell her something that will confuse the hell out of her!"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry for doing this. –she sobs- Throwing all of this on you. It's not your fault. I'm sorry. I have no one else. I just lost the person I had left and know.. I'm all by myself."

Well, not totally. You have me, and I brought help." – She points at the door-

Callie, stills crying and sobbing, look at the door and smiles.

"Hey"

"Addison" – Callie says.


End file.
